


Drawn to Life

by honestgrins



Series: Round and Round [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, klaroline infinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10086914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Day 1 - AU/AH: Caroline's finally getting to voice an animated character (her dream!), but she didn't know how much time and effort goes into it as a creative team. She's paired with Klaus, who studies her character traits and facial movements to bring life to the screen.





	

"Hold still, please."

Caroline fought the urge to fidget as the massive camera revolved around her, capturing her image from every possible angle. It was hard not to track the man operating the camera with her eyes. His attention to the placement of her freckles was almost invasive, but he was incredibly hot.

The brass curls were artfully mussed, just enough that Caroline wanted to run her fingers through them. And his lips, god, they were so pink-

She shook her head, hoping to get rid of whatever lusty demon had taken hold of thoughts. Really, it was her own fault for swearing off dating after Tyler moved out. A cleanse was standard breakup routine, but maybe three months was too long.

"I said to hold still," Klaus snapped, though his hand was gentle as he gripped her chin. "If we don't get the digital model right, I'll have to start all over."

Sighing, Caroline reluctantly did as he demanded. Despite her success as an actor, she'd never quite broken the habit of failing to take direction gracefully. Blame growing up with a sheriff for a mother; defying authority was in her blood.

Forcing herself to remain frozen, she tried to remember it was for a good reason. As a little girl, she had always dreamt of being a Disney princess. With their latest animated franchise casting Caroline as the lead, her dream was finally coming true.

Klaus was her assigned animator, the artist responsible for building her character's face in accordance with the way she talked. It all seemed like a science fair exhibit to her, the way he explained how he would manipulate a digital doll with her bone structure to move with her lips as she recorded her lines. He seemed passionate about the process, if not the actual work itself. As he coolly regarded her eyebrows for another picture, he seemed almost robotic.

"There, we should be done," he declared plainly. Moving the camera aside, he helped her to step down from the lit platform specially designed for the digital capture studio.

Caroline did her best not to note how warm and large his hand was against hers. "So, what now?" she asked, curious. She had been warned the production process would take longer than she was used to on live films.

Going to his computer, Klaus barely spared her a glance as he sat down to work. "Um, my team and I will need some time to formulate the digital model and coordinate its coding. We'll need you in for testing, to make sure it works properly. I believe those appointments are set through your agent."

"Oh." Katherine was new to the animated feature game, too, so she hadn't been able to explain how it all worked.

Klaus smirked, the first hint of actual personable contact since their brusque meeting earlier that morning. "You seem disappointed."

"It's weird, like I'm just an accessory to the character," she frowned. Noticing him watching her, Caroline laughed at herself. "Sorry, I'm not usually Miss Introspective Artist."

"Funny, because I'm more the brooding artist type myself," he offered.

Smiling, Caroline settled against one of the other desks. "I didn't know it was possible to brood over a computer screen," she teased. "Well, unless it follows another engagement or baby announcement on Facebook."

Klaus nodded, chuckling. "And I didn't know it was possible for famous actresses to be jealous over such petty things."

"We all have our weaknesses," she sighed. "And I'm not that famous."

"Tell that to my sister." Klaus leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "She nearly bruised my arm in her excitement when she realized I would be working with you."

Fluttering her lashes, she gave a flirty pout. "Poor baby."

"Feel free to kiss it better," he flirted right back.

Well, that was an improvement.

"That sounds like an invitation," she tested, not wanting to get her hopes up. Everything in her was already screaming that it was entirely unprofessional, but something about Klaus just worked for her. "Isn't there some rule against fraternizing with the talent in your animator's code?"

Averting his eyes, almost bashful, Klaus slowly shook his head. "Probably, but I've never been one to follow rules," he admitted. He met her gaze full on, challenge clear in his expression. "What about you, love?"

Despite her better angels, Caroline found herself nodding. "Since I'm apparently done for the day, do you want to grab a late lunch?"

Klaus stood before slowly walking over to her. "I'm afraid I already ate."

Jutting out her chin, she shrugged. "Good thing I wasn't thinking about going to a restaurant."

He had grabbed her hand to stride through the door before she even finished speaking.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to fool around with Klaus. Caroline had a strict "no one in show business" rule after her first year in Los Angeles was littered with heartbreak and fuckboys just looking for a good time.

With Klaus, though, the casual enjoyment of each other was fun and liberating.

Test sessions were like foreplay for them, his team acting as voyeurs to their personal game. He would sit in the corner of their tech room, where he met her eyes over the edge of her microphone as she squirmed in the recording booth. Marcel and Davina would all but flee once they were finished, leaving Klaus and Caroline to take their foreplay to more private and satisfying location.

When it came to recording for real, Caroline was disappointed to find that Klaus's team was nowhere around. "They have cameras rigged up," Katherine had explained in a bored voice after her first session. "The techies are back in their basement, where they belong."

Her agent's snide elitism wasn't new, but it definitely rubbed Caroline the wrong way. "Without them, I wouldn't have this film to sing for," she defended hotly.

Katherine just raised a curious eyebrow. "What's gotten under your skin?"

"Nothing." Caroline slung her purse on her shoulder, already trying to forget the strange feeling Katherine's words stirred in her.

* * *

He liked to draw her, his pencil flying across the sketchbook perched on his knee as she laid in bed. "I don't think Disney would approve of this," she teased as she hooked her chin over his shoulder. "I'm a princess, you know. I have an image to maintain."

"But you look so lovely wearing just a sheet." He craned his neck to kiss her. "Hmm, and you taste even better," he hummed.

Setting aside his book, Klaus turned to pin her back to the bed.

Caroline giggled as he pressed sucking kisses down her neck. The strange feeling returned with each lingering brush of his lips. "What are we doing?"

His head popped up with a frown. "I hope enjoying another hour before I have to get back to the studio," he answered, unsure. Watching her bite her lip, his frown deepened. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Pulling his face toward her, she gave him a lingering kiss of her own. "Nothing," she smiled wanly before kissing him again.

She wanted to enjoy this while she still could.

* * *

"Is that me?" she asked excitedly, watching the little princess dance across the screen.

Klaus smiled, watching her. "It's just the main elements, lacking certain details that will come when we add in the scenery. But yes, love, that's you."

It was her last day on the campus, having finished her recording sessions. Tears pooled in her eyes unexpectedly as she turned to him, grasping at his arms. "I can't believe this, it's literally a dream come true." Her face hurt from smiling so much. "Thank you, Klaus."

"It wasn't just me-"

"Oh, please," Caroline snorted. "You don't have to hide your ego from me." She hugged him tightly before turning to look at the screen again. "This is amazing. I thought she was supposed to have red hair?"

Shrugging, Klaus kept his arms around her waist. "I wanted her to look more like you," he admitted easily.

Caroline twined her fingers with his across her stomach. "Why?"

"Because I want to remember this." He took a terrifyingly long moment to gather his thoughts, and Caroline felt so tense. "I'm afraid you'll go on to your next project, leaving me with nothing but memories."

"Is this the brooding artist you warned me about?"

"Caroline-"

"I know," she sighed, leaning into him. The strange feeling settled in her stomach, bubbling from the uncertainty surrounding their situation. "We haven't really gone out, I wasn't sure you wanted to-"

He twirled her to face him, that invasive intensity she remembered from their first meeting. "I want to," he answered her unspoken question.

Her mouth tugged into a small grin, unwilling to believe what he was implying. "Even if you don't get to draw me every day?"

"I'll still draw you every day," he promised. "I just won't get paid for the honor."

She groaned at the cheesy line, only to fall into giggles at his goofy smile. "Come here." Caroline pulled him closer, kissing him softly. "You can draw me whenever you want."

"After dinner, tonight," he whispered against her lips. "Say yes, sweetheart."

Shaking her head, Caroline nipped at his lower lip. "Okay," she said, defiant to the end.

She was a princess, after all; she didn't have to follow directions from anyone.


End file.
